Aberration
Zerg Swarm :Infested Colonists |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm |baseunit= |role= |useguns=Pustulant smash |usearmor=Zerg Carapace |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=Biological Massive (Heart of the Swarm) |armortype=Light (Wings of Liberty) Armored (Heart of the Swarm) |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin=200 |energycost= |costgas=75 |supply=3 |campcost= |time=6 (Wings of Liberty) 30 (Heart of the Swarm) |produced=Infested colonist hut (Wings of Liberty) |parent= |evolvesfrom=Larva (Heart of the Swarm) |req=Evolution chamber (Heart of the Swarm) |hotkey=B |speed=2.00 (Wings of Liberty) 2.95 (Heart of the Swarm) |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus=+0.88 |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=450 (Wings of Liberty) 275 (Heart of the Swarm) |hpregen=0.2734 |armor=1 (Wings of Liberty) 2 (Heart of the Swarm) |gun1name=Pustulant Smash |gun1strength=20 *+20 vs armored (Heart of the Swarm only) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.86 (Wings of Liberty) 1.2 (Heart of the Swarm) |gun1range=1.5 |gun1upgrd=+2/+1 vs armored |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The aberration is a powerful infested terran variant with a thorny carapace and a lower half made of pincers. Overview Aberrations are former terrans who have undergone extreme mutation from the zerg hyper-evolutionary virus. They possess class 5 bio-signatures.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. In 2504, aberrations were spawned on MeinhoffBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Outbreak (in English). 2010-07-27. and some were present in the tunnels beneath Char which housed Sarah Kerrigan's nydus network.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Belly of the Beast (in English). 2010-07-27. Zagara later created some aberrations for Kerrigan (which were at this time full-fledged zerg, able to be morphed from larvae) to use in her assault on General Horace Warfield's compound on Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Old Soldiers (in English). 2013-03-12. Aberrations also participated in a raid on the Dominion storage world Brokas Hur, where they helped steal a large quantity of jorium crystals from a crashed cargo ship.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Mutalisk Evolution (in English). 2013-03-12. Aberrations were also present on Korhal during the final siege of Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (Heart of the Swarm mission) (in English). 2013-03-12. Heart of the Swarm Abilities *Burrow *Towering: Enables the aberration to step over smaller units. Notes *The aberration is also a portrait reward available in StarCraft II for the Team Zerg 250 achievement.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 *Aberrations were previously known as centaurs.Michael McWhertor. 2009-08-17. First StarCraft II Single Player Campaign Hands-On (With Spoilers). Kotaku. Accessed 2009-08-29. It has 'baneling bubbles' on its back and was originally intended to be a cross between a baneling and infested colonist, exploding like the former. The final aberration has a different combat role; its explosion upon death is purely cosmetic.Phill Gonzales. Starcraft 2: Zerg Aberration. Deviant Art. Accessed 2011-02-10. References es:Aberración Category:Infested terrans Category:Zerg breeds Category:StarCraft II Zerg campaign units